Insanity's Sake
by scribes23
Summary: "We yeah, we are technically on a date but we are not dating" she sounded confused. "If that makes sense at all" [CaitlinxBarry] [SnowBarry] [Dedicated to Dhampir65]


Usual disclaimers apply.

for **Damphir65**

* * *

><p>Insanity's Sake<p>

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this again?" Barry fixed his tie, looking at his reflection at food chain's mirror.<p>

He looked at Caitlin, she was wearing a violet dress complimenting her skin tone. He help her, offering his arms for her to hold on.

"Because this is Iris way of reconnecting with you, after that time off you asked." She held onto him. "As you told me. But the question really is, why am I doing this?"

"Well because you suck at operation, you lost to me again." He opened the door. "You promised me a date"

"Aha! Now I remember" she walked in. And see Iris with her boyfriend. "You brought me here so that you won't feel like a third wheel"

"It's complicated." Barry nodded as they approached the table.

"Understatement" Caitlin laughed.

"Hi" Iris greeted them, hugging Barry.

They settled and it was kind of awkward, if you were to ask Caitlin.

"So, you're Barry's physician?" Iris's boyfriend asked. "Isn't there some kind of law that prohibit doctors from dating their patient?"

"We're not dating" Caitlin replied.

"But isn't this a double date?" Iris laughed.

"We yeah, we are technically on a date but we are not dating" she sounded confused. "If that makes sense at all"

"Gee leave it to you Dr. Snow, to discuss technicalities in a time like this" Barry mumbled.

"I'm just saying being on a date doesn't necessary means it's a date date" she haven't even had a drink and she sounded drunk.

"Okay time out" Iris laughed. "Let's just say you guys are complicated"

"Understatement" Barry and Caitlin mumbled as they both held beers. Laughing at their inside joke. "Cheers"

It was half passed two when Iris and her boyfriend decided to go home.

"I'll see you later Barry" Iris bid farewell as they left.

Caitlin watched the couple as they left, she was sitting face the door while Barry had his back on it.

Barry was still holding a beer on his hands.

"Forgive me for saying this" she started. "They look really happy."

"It's fine. I missed her, but I'm happy for her" he took a gulp of the beer. "This is just great, I can't get drunk"

"I have the drink I formulated for you here, if it'll make you feel better. Drink your sorrows away" she offered him the tube. "For ten seconds"

He just laughed. Caitlin knew it, she sure knows how to pick guys. The first one dead, now this one in love with someone else.

"Don't you think it's creepy?" Barry said a moment later.

"Not being able to feel drunk? It's sad" She commented. Grabbing another tube from her Bag and drinking it herself. "I'm completely wasted and I'm having a good time. Not that I wouldn't have a good time with you if I weren't drunk but you get my point."

"Not that" he smiled goofily. "It's creepy that I had feelings for Iris. And what the hell are you sure it's safe for you to drink that!"

"Well now that you mention it, having feelings for your kind of adoptive sister is kind of creepy. That's kind of incest actually" she commented. "I'm a doctor, I know what's best"

"Way to go putting images in my head" he grabbed tube from the table and drank. "Didn't I say had?"

"Had what?" She stopped for a second and asked for another beer as the waiter walked by.

"Had feelings" opened the tube and drank.

"Had feelings for whom?" She looked at him.

"Are you drunk?" He checked on her. "Okay that's enough, let's get you home"

"Didn't I tell you I was wasted?" Barry help her up, and put bills on the table.

"You did but I didn't think you were serious" he wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Can Hold tight?"

"Oh sure. I'm good with my hands" she said as they exited the bar.

"Sure you are" He said sarcastically. "That's why I always beat you at operation."

"I can do lots of things with these hands" she held them up. Untangling her arms from his shoulder."I'm good with these"

"Well clearly, You suck good at operation!" He put them back to avoid her from stumbling over.

"That's not the only I'm good in sucking at." She loosely said. "Is it just me or that sounded kind of green?"

"No comment" He tried to hail a cab. "Next time, we won't be dating near any alcoholic beverages. For my insanity's sake and all."

He sure knows how to pick girls. Oblivious Iris, now this. Oblivious and Drunk Caitlin.

He held on to her waist and fished fe his phone. He dial Cisco. She settled her on a bench.

Caitlin's world was spinning. She looked at Barry who was waiting for  
>Cisco to answer.<p>

"I need to know where Caitlin lives" he said onto the receiver.

"Why? Is she drunk?" Cisco excitedly answered.

"I think this device is a transformer" Caitlin marvelled at a device from her purse.

"No!" Barry reprimanded her. "That's you're VX4200. That's a transmitter"

"I know right, a transformer. Think it's a auto-bot or decepticon?" Barry wanted to laugh, the great Caitlin snow, a transformers fan.

"She is"Barry replied. "Address? "

"She has a anti drunk potion formulated in her purse." Caitlin was now busy dissecting her transmitter.

"She has what?" Barry tried to take it from her. "Caitlin don't!"

"She was inspired from your alcohol tolerance. I'd tell you the story but you sound busy. I'll text you the address"

He looked at Caitlin who was holding a scissor near the transmitter. "Where the hell did you get that scissor?

"My bag." She answered nonchalant.

"Give that." He held his hands. But Caitlin just looked at him as if he was insane.

The address Cisco had sent was 5 blocks from there, he can just pick her up and ran.

"I swear to God, transformer. If you don't reveal your self now, I'll tear you to pieces" damn it. He needs find that potion fast.

* * *

><p>You know the drill- leave a review, loVe it or hate it. Just leave a review, they're my motivation.<p>

I kind of ran of things to write :) for last week. But I'm back!  
>I read the reviews of "Out of the woods" and<p>

One reviewer said:

_"Over-protective and jealous Barry is the stupidest thing I've ever seen. Are we even watching the same show? You know how Iris and Eddie are dating and while Barry doesn't like it, he backs right the fsck off anyway because he can't force Iris to stop dating Eddie no matter what his feelings are? Yeah. It's like that. Barry is a genuine good guy who doesn't step all over a woman's agency._

_Anyways, Robbie Amell is slated to re-appear as Ronnie Raymond and SnowStorm will probably ensue. WestAllen is just on a slow burn."_

I just want to say

first Barry has no right or claim whatsoever on Iris, of course he won't do anything about it. And when he woke up, Iris and Eddie are together what else would he do? Try and break them up?

In my story Caitlin and Barry are together, I'm pretty sure it's a normal reaction to be jealous. Well that's just me.

Seriously I don't hate WestAllen but please realise that it's my fan fiction, there are better ways to say than that. It seems to me you are a WestAllen shipper, I respect WestAllen, so please respect me and my Fic as well. I take constructive criticism but full blown hating is just meh..

-  
>Thank you so much to<br>Ruxi23  
>Hurts2breathe<br>Lucy Stark  
>Anne<br>Misspyscho24  
>Light Uchiha<br>Gerci  
>Haylie Myers<br>Damphir65  
>Spitfire303<br>Guest  
>Guest<br>Guest  
>Guest who thinks that my Barry is stupid.<p> 


End file.
